Storyline for Dragon Age: Inquisition
This page provides the storyline for the critical path of Dragon Age: Inquisition. Background Between 9:30 and 9:31 Dragon, the south of Thedas was ravaged by the darkspawn during the Fifth Blight. One of the side effects of the Blight was the rise of a colossal fear demon known as "the Nightmare", who fed off people's terror of the Blight itself. Some time between 9:31 and 9:37 Dragon, the Champion of Kirkwall, Hawke, has freed an ancient darkspawn named Corypheus from his underground prison under Vimmark Mountains. Unaware of Corypheus' near-immortality, similar to that of an Archdemon, Hawke had mistakenly assumed to have killed him, when, in fact, he escaped and began plotting to accomplish his milennia-old goal: to enter the Black City, as he was once one of the seven Tevinter Magisters who entered the Fade in the flesh but were cast out and turned into the first darkspawn. This time, however, he would go there not to find divinity, but to ascend to it himself. In 9:40 Dragon, the being known as Fen'Harel, revered as a god of the Elven pantheon, awakened from his slumber. Horrified by what has become of Thedas in general and of the elves in particular during his sleep, Fen'Harel resolved to restore the world that he knew before he himself created the Veil and separated the Fade from the material world. Still weak after centuries of slumber, however, he required someone else to unlock the Orb of Destruction, which stored much of his power, for him, so he let Corypheus obtain it. He assumed the artifact would kill him the moment he used it, unaware of Corypheus' immortality. In the meantime, Fen'Harel assumed the guise of Solas, an elven hedge mage and an expert on the Fade. In 9:41 Dragon, Divine Justinia V had called for a Conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes to bring about an end to the war that broke out between the rebel Circles of Magi and the rogue Templar Order four years prior. Corypheus, now going by the moniker "the Elder One", saw an opportunity to advance his plans, but before he could sacrifice the Divine to the Orb, a random person stumbled upon the ritual, picked up the artifact, and was flung into the Fade instead. Everyone else in the Temple was instantly killed by the ensuing explosion. Before this random person, the player character, could escape the Fade, their memories the ritual have been magically sealed by Nightmare, with whom Corypheus' had formed an alliance earlier by promising to cause even more fear for it to feed upon. Prologue The Wrath of Heaven The game begins in medias res, with the player character regaining consciousness in the Fade in the immediate aftermath of the explosion at the Conclave. A female figure of golden light helps them to escape the encroaching fearling demons and to return to the material world, where they black out once again. Hours later, the player character awakens in the Haven Chantry dungeons, finding themselves in chains and with a strange glowing green mark on their left palm. As they are interrogated by Leliana and Cassandra Pentaghast, the Left and Right Hands of Divine Justinia V, respectively, they learn that the explosion had killed every other Conclave attendee, including the Divine herself, and ripped a massive tear in the Veil above the remains of the Temple – "the Breach". While the interrogators suspect the player character of being involved with the explosion, they recognize that using their mark is their best hope of closing the Breach before it grows even larger. Given little choice, the player character follows Cassandra outside, fighting off demons as they make their way towards the Breach. En route, they encounter Varric Tethras, a former companion of the Champion of Kirkwall, and Solas, who prevented the player character's mark from killing them while they were unconscious earlier. With Solas' guidance, the player character uses their mark to close a nearby Fade rift, then continues their march towards the Temple and the Breach. Arriving at the ruined Temple, the player character and their companions find red lyrium scattered around it and witness images and echoes of Corypheus' conversation with Justinia and the player character just before the explosion – a conversation the latter does not remember having. Solas explains that although the Breach is temporarily closed, it has to be reopened to properly seal it. Demons begin pouring out of the Breach but are defeated by the Chantry forces, and the player character uses their mark to seal it, passing out from exhaustion afterwards. Act 1 The first third of the storyline covers the rebirth of the ancient Inquisition in 9:41 Dragon and its initial expansion of influence, primarily in Ferelden, putting an end to the Mage-Templar War, and culminates in the final sealing of Breach and the sack of Haven. The Threat Remains Three days after the battle at the Temple, the player character awakens in Haven to discover that they have since been proclaimed the "Herald of Andraste" by the people, thanks to their heroic actions in sealing the Breach and to their miraculous rescue from the Fade by a mysterious female figure, who many believe to have been Andraste herself. Acting on the late Divine's final orders, Cassandra announces the re-establishment of the Inquisition with the purpose of restoring order to southern Thedas in the wake of recent catastrophes. The Herald is immediately conscripted into the new organization and introduced to Cullen Rutherford, the former Templar Knight-Captain of Kirkwall who now leads the Inquisition's armed forces, and Josephine Montilyet, an old friend of the Inquisition's spymaster Leliana, whom she invited to coordinate the organization's diplomatic efforts. As the Inquisition is not officially recognized by the Chantry, Leliana suggests that the Herald approach Mother Giselle, one of the more forward-thinking clerics, who had last been spotted organizing relief for the refugees of the Mage-Templar War in the Fereldan Hinterlands. At Mother Giselle's suggestion, the Herald travels to Val Royeaux next, but the Inquisition is denounced by both the Orlesian Chantry and the Seekers of Truth. Lord Seeker Lucius Corin then abruptly withdraws all Templar Order forces from the capital, while the Herald is approached by the rebel Grand Enchanter Fiona, who invites them to Redcliffe. They also have a chance to recruit Sera, one of the friends of Red Jenny, and Vivienne, former First Enchanter of Montsimmard and current leader of the Loyalist mages, into the Inquisition's ranks. Upon returning to Haven, the Herald is informed that the Breach still poses a danger until it is completely closed, and to accomplish this, the Inquisition has to take a side in the Mage-Templar War, as they need the support of either Fiona's rebel Circle mages or Lord Lucius' rogue Templar Order for the proper sealing ritual. The Herald is also given new leads to recruit Blackwall, a reclusive old Grey Warden, and the Qunari mercenary Iron Bull and his Chargers to bolster the Inquisition's forces. Champions of the Just On Lord Seeker Lucius' orders, most of the Templar Order members retreated to Therinfal Redoubt in Ferelden, and have since rejected any attempts to negotiate. Only after Leliana and Josephine secure the backing of multiple Orlesian nobles does Lord Seeker relent and extend an invitation to the Inquisition. Upon arrival, however, the Herald quickly discovers this to be a trap, as the Templar officers belonging to a splint faction calling itself "Red Templars" start slaughtering the guests and their own subordinates, revealing themselves to be corrupted by red lyrium. With the help of a loyal Knight-Templar Delrin Barris, the Herald and their companions fight their way to Lord Seeker, only to discover that his form has been long usurped by a rare Envy demon, who pulls the Herald into a battle of wills inside their own mind. Planning to suppland the Herald as the leader of the Inquisition, Envy attemps to gain understanding of them, but the Herald receives unexpected help from a friendly spirit of compassion, Cole, who guides them to regain control of their own mind. Back in the real world, Envy reveals its true form and hides behind a magical barrier and compels Red Templars and lesser demons to defend it. While Ser Barris and the uncorrupted Templars hold the Therinfal Great Hall, the Herald rounds up the few remaining Templar veterans who can purge the barrier. While searching the fortress, the Herald also finds evidence of Corypheus' plans to assassinatate Empress Celene of Orlais and to summon an army of demons to conquer Thedas. As soon as Envy's barrier falls, the Herald, their companions, and Cole confront it in battle. After slaying the demon, the Herald inspects the remains of the Templar Order and can either disband it and conscript them into the Inquisition or offer them a former alliance and let them rebuild their ranks. Either way, the Inquisition secures the Templars' help in sealing the Breach. In Hushed Whispers At Fiona's invitation, the Herald travels to the village of Redcliffe. After closing a Fade rift that can seemingly warp time around itself just outside its gates, they discover that no one in the village has been expecting them and that the rebel Circle mages have, in fact, allied themselves with Gereon Alexius, a Tevinter magister who has recently usurped the Redcliffe Castle from Arl Teagan. Fiona claims to have no memory of meeting the Herald in Val Royeaux and informs them that the mages can no longer join the Inquisition. As the Herald begins to negotiate with Alexius, the magister's sick son Felix interrupts them and passes the Herald a note asking for a meeting in Redcliffe's chantry. There, the Herald meets another Tevinter mage named Dorian Pavus, who informs them that Alexius, his former mentor, has found a way to manipulate time itself and had used used it to travel back in time and to secure an alliance with Fiona before she ever went to Val Royeaux. Felix also reveals that his father has joined the secretive cult of the Venatori that is obsessed with the Herald and asks for their help in stopping him. Should the Inquisitor still decide to pursue an alliance with the mages, Leliana devises a plan to infiltrate Redcliffe castle: while the Herald and Dorian distract Alexius and the Venatori, she leads her agents inside via an old secret tunnel used by the Warden during the Fifth Blight. When confronted, Alexius refuses to surrender and claims that everything he did was to cure Felix of the Taint he had contracted several years ago while in service to Corypheus. He then attempts to erase the Herald from the timeline, but Dorian intervenes, and he and the Herald instead find themselves transported a year into a future where, in their absence, Corypheus has crushed the Inquisition, assassinated Empress Celene, and conquered southern Thedas with an army of demons, while the Breach has grown to swallow the whole world. Making their way through Redcliffe's dungeons, the Herald and Dorian find and free Fiona, Leliana, and the Herald's companions, who have been imprisoned and corrupted by red lyrium. Upon reaching Alexius, they learn that Corypheus tasked him with undoing the Herald's interference at the Conclave, but when this proved impossible, as time-altering magic only became possible because the Breach, Alexius had barricaded himself inside Redcliffe Castle, awaiting Corypheus' retribution for his failure. They also find that Felix has turned into a ghoul, and Leliana slits his throat, prompting Alexius to attack in rage. After he is defeated, Dorian begins preparing a ritual for him and the Herald to return to their time, but with Venatori forces at the doors, their companions and Leliana sacrifice themselves to buy them time. Back in the present, the Herald makes Alexius realize the futility of his actions, and the magister surrenders to the Inquisition. The monarch of Ferelden arrives at the Redcliffe castle and effectively banishes Fiona and her mages from Ferelden. The Herald can then either conscript the now-homeless mages into the Inquisition or have them join them as allies. Either way, the Inquisition secures the mages' help in sealing the Breach. In Your Heart Shall Burn With the alliance with either the Circle mages or the Templars secured, the Inquisition moves quickly and the ritual to fully seal the Breach succeeds without a hitch. However, as the Inquisition and their new allies celebrate, Haven is attacked by a corrupted dragon and a massive army led by Corypheus, aiming to capture the Herald and reclaim their mark. If the Inquisition supported the Templars, Dorian Pavus arrives at the Haven gates, warning that the rebel mages have been indoctrinated by Corypheus and are now part of the Venatori cult, led by a woman named Calpernia. If the Inquisition supported the mages, Cole appears instead and informs them that the rogue Templars have been corrupted into the "Red Templars", led by the ex-Templar Raleigh Samson. While the Inquisition evacuates Haven residents through a secret mountain passage, the Herald leads a desperate defense of the village, rescuing many of its residents and killing one of the attackers' leaders (either Grand Enchanter Fiona or Knight-Captain Denam). As Haven is about to be overwhelmed, the Herald uses a trebuchet to bury the entire village along with a bulk of Corypheus' army under an avalanche. Corypheus himself attempts to stop them and to reclaim their mark with the Orb of Destruction, but it is now bound to them and the Herald escapes, firing the trebuchet in the last moment. Corypheus is whisked away by his dragon, while the Herald falls into an underground cavern. Regaining consciousness, they stumble through the freezing mountains until they find the Haven refugees' trail and eventually catch up with them. With the morale of the Haven survivors dangerously low, Solas encourages the Herald to take the reins of the Inquisition and reveals to them the location of Skyhold, an ancient abandoned mountain fortress that can serve as their new base of operations. After a long trek through the mountains, the Inquisition claims Skyhold, where Cassandra and Leliana proclaim the Herald its supreme leader – the Inquisitor, – as the entire organization celebrates them. Act 2 In the second third of the story, the Inquisition establishes itself in Skyhold and expands its influence into Orlais to stop Corypheus' corruption of the Grey Wardens stationed in Adamant Fortress and the Orlesian Civil War that Corypheus has been prolonging. From the Ashes As the Inquisition settles in at Skyhold, the newly-appointed Inquisitor is approached by Josephine Montilyet and Varric Tethras, who have new leads on Corypheus' activities. Josephine has followed up on the Inquisitor's discovery of an assassination plot against Empress Celene I of Orlais (whether in Redcliffe or at Therinfal Redoubt) and suspects that the attempt on her life will be made at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral, where the Empress is currently negotiating with Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons, her opponent in the on-going Orlesian Civil War. As Orlais is the only military power in southern Thedas that can match Corypheus' army of summoned demons, the Inquisition has an express interest in ending the civil war and securing the support of its victor. Varric, meanwhile, introduces the Inquisitor to his old friend Hawke, the wayward Champion of Kirkwall, who arrives at Skyhold as soon as Varric informs them of Corypheus, whom Hawke had already fought and seemingly destroyed in the past. Hawke informs the Inquisitor that they have asked an old Grey Warden ally (Stroud, Alistair, or Loghain Mac Tir, depending on the world state) to investigate the nature of red lyrium, but their contact feared corruption in the ranks of the Order and went into hiding somewhere near Crestwood. Hawke asks for the Inquisition to locate him. Here Lies the Abyss Meeting with their Warden ally, the Inquisitor is informed that like an archdemon, Corypheus has the ability to transfer his essence into the body of any creature that bears the taint should his own body be killed, hence how he survived his encounter with Hawke. The ally also reveals that the disappearance of the Grey Wardens in Orlais and Ferelden is due to the fact every member of the Order in those two kingdoms is hearing the Calling; the Wardens believe they are dying, and are currently enacting a plan involving blood magic to complete the Wardens' goal of preventing the remaining Blights before they succumb. When Hawke's Warden ally protested the plan as madness, Warden-Commander Clarel branded them a traitor to be killed on sight. The Warden and Hawke ask the Inquisitor to meet them in the Western Approach, which their investigation indicates the Grey Wardens are heading in the direction. Following a lead from their source in the Wardens, the Inquisitor meets Hawke and their Warden ally at a ruined Tevinter structure in the Western Approach. Investigating, the group witness several Warden mages murder fellow members of their Order in order to perform blood magic rituals to allow them to summon and control demons. The group also encounter the one responsible for the bloodshed, Magister Livius Erimond, a member of the Venatori and a devoted acolyte of Corypheus. Erimond explains the reasoning behind the plan; believing themselves to be succumbing to the Calling (unaware that what they are experiencing is a mimicry of the Calling created by Corypheus), Erimond persuaded Clarel to summon the demons, convincing her that the demons could be used to fight through the Deep Roads and kill the two remaining Old Gods before the darkspawn could find and corrupt them into archdemons, preventing the outbreaks of the Sixth and Seventh Blights and completing the Wardens' mission before they perish. However, Erimond omitted the fact that the summoning ritual would bind the Warden mages to the will of Corypheus, granting him control over the mages and the demons they'd summoned. Erimond attempts to slay the Inquisitor by manipulating the Mark, but the Inquisitor easily fends him off and the magister is forced to retreat. The Inquisition learns that Erimond and the Wardens hav retreated to Adamant Fortress Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts Act 3 The final third of the story occurs in early 9:42 DragonNote: Dedication and sees the Inquisition finally take the fight to Corypheus himself, clashing with his remaining forces at the ancient Temple of Mythal, before destroying him for good as he attempts to reopen the Breach. What Pride Had Wrought With his plans to conquer Orlais through military might or political deceit in tatters, Corypheus abandons his strongholds and uproots his followers, heading deep into the forests of southern Orlais. The War Council informs the Inquisitor that Corypheus's followers are ransacking ancient elven ruins in their path, searching for something at their master's behest. Morrigan, seconded to the Inquisition as an advisor on magical matters, explains the magister's motives; revealing an intact eluvian that she found and restored, Morrigan takes the Inquisitor through to the Crossroads,the nexus point where all eluvians join, where she explains that what Corypheus is seeking is another eluvian, locked away in a long-abandoned elven temple in the Arbor Wilds. If Corypheus succeeds in obtaining the eluvian, he will use it to reach the Crossroads, then tear down the barriers separating the Crossroads from the Fade to reach the Black City. Amassing their allies, the Inquisition's army marches south to confront Corypheus's remaining forces. As the Inquisition engages in battle with either the Venatori or the Red Templars, the Inquisitor, Morrigan and a small force infiltrate through enemy lines to reach the Temple of Mythal, the eluvian's resting place, fending off attacks from both Corypheus's minions and strange bands of feral elves hostile to both sides. Reaching the Temple, the party finds Corypheus, his general and an advance party of warriors overwhelming the temple's elven defenders. Though Corypheus is seemingly destroyed by the Temple's magical defences, the enemy manages to break through while the Inquisitor bears witness to Corypheus transferring his essence into the corpse of a Grey Warden, fleeing into the Temple as the red lyrium dragon attacks. In the confusion, the group learn that Corypheus is after an artefact referred to as the "Well of Sorrows", which seems to be connected to the eluvian. Pushing deeper into the Temple, the Inquisitor's party is given the chance to pursue the enemy using a tunnel they have blasted to penetrate the Temple's depths, or follow the ceremonial rituals to unlock the magical defences barring access to the Temple's inner sanctum. En route, the party is approached by Abelas, leader of the Sentinels, the elven defenders of the Temple, survivors of the ancient elven empire from before the fall of Arlathan. Abelas offers an alliance with the Inquisition to protect the Well of Sorrows from Corypheus's followers. The Final Piece Doom Upon All the World Epilogue After the destruction caused by the Breach and the War against the Elder One, the nations and organizations of southern Thedas are left with much to rebuild. The Chantry is finally free to turn towards the election of a new Divine: a month after the defeat of Corypheus, Divine Victoria is chosen to ascend to the Sunburst Throne. The measures she enacts are controversial from the start and several sects arise within the Chantry to remove her from her position. The Inquisition's power, ever growing, causes concern to many across Thedas. At an unspecified time after the defeat of Corypheus, Solas finds Flemeth by an eluvian. They greet each other as friends, and Flemeth calls him 'Dread Wolf'. She tells him that giving his orb to Corypheus was a mistake, to which he replies that he was too weak to unlock its power after his long slumber and that he should be the one to pay the price, but that the People need him. He apologizes to her, which she answers by embracing him and apologizing as well. As they embrace, blue light emanates from Flemeth as she seemingly turns to stone while Solas' eyes glow of the same blue. Trespasser Under increasing pressure from Orlais and Ferelden, Divine Victoria decides in 9:44 to call the Exalted Council to give the Inquisitor a chance to determine their organization's fate. Ferelden, represented by Arl Teagan Guerrin, believes that the Inquisition should disband now that its original mandate has been fulfilled, while Orlais, represented by Duke Cyril de Montfort, would see the Inquisition under its control. Tevinter also sends an ambassador, the newly-appointed magister Dorian Pavus. The Exalted Council doesn't last very long before things start to go awry. Leliana has found a dead Qunari soldier in the Winter Palace, and asks the Inquisitor to investigate. Following the blood trail leads to a fully active eluvian which brings the Inquisitor to the Crossroads. The eluvian from which the dead Qunari came seems inactive, but another one takes the Inquisitor to old elven ruins with potentially hostile elven spirits. The Anchor, which has become increasingly unstable over the last two years, interacts with the magic of the ruins revealing a story of Fen'Harel leading a slave rebellion against the Evanuris. The Inquisitor finds more Qunari in a hidden armory at the edge of the ruins, and their papers reveal plans to infiltrate the Winter Palace. A second eluvian leads the Inquisitor to the Deep Roads, where a former templar who has converted to the Qun warns that the Qunari are led by the Viddasala, and that she's been stockpiling both troops and lyrium as part of a plot called 'Dragon's Breath'. The information he gives them enables the Inquisitor to destroy the lyrium mining operations with gaatlok. On their return at the Winter Palace, they learn that one of their soldiers has assaulted a palace servant accused of smuggling in gaatlok. Leaving Josephine to deal with the political fallout, the Inquisitor leaves again to find the Viddasala. The third eluvian leads to the Vir'Dirthara, an old elven library said by the spirit of the Archivist to have once contained all the knowledge of Arlathan, before Fen'Harel created the Veil and sundered it from the Fade. The anchor is once again affected by elven magic, and is becoming more and more painful. The Viddasala is there as well, and she reveals that 'Dragon's Breath' was a plot to kill most of the southern leadership to ease a Qunari take-over, in an effort to save the south from being further corrupted by magic. She claims that agents of Fen'Harel have disrupted those plans before retreating to the Darvaarad. At the Winter Palace, the Inquisitor learns that barrels of gaatlok were found in seats of power all over southern Thedas, and that Qunari spies in the Inquisition are partly responsible. As the Anchor gets increasingly unstable and threatens to kill the Inquisitor, they leave for the Darvaarad through the formerly inactive eluvian. When confronting the Viddasala in the Darvaarad the Inquisitor finds out that Solas is the agent of Fen'Harel who has been opposing her, and that it was his spies in the Inquisition who revealed the existence of the Qunari plot. The Inquisitor follows the Viddasala through multiple eluvians in more elven ruins to reach Solas before she does, in the hopes that he will be able to prevent the Anchor from killing them as he did at Haven. Solas, after turning the Viddasala to stone with a blink, reveals that he's the elven god Fen'Harel and that he plans to destroy the Veil to restore the ancient elves, no matter the cost to the rest of Thedas. He takes the Anchor from the Inquisitor's arm before leaving through a massive eluvian. The Inquisitor, now missing a left arm, returns to the Exalted Council to decide the fate of the Inquisition: serve under Divine Victoria or disband entirely. References See also * Epilogue (Inquisition) * Epilogue (Trespasser) * Side quests (Inquisition) * DLC ** Jaws of Hakkon ** The Descent Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay Category:Guides